<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Not Alone by Brumeier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715266">You're Not Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier'>Brumeier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2020 [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angst, First Meetings, M/M, Muses, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Movie Titles prompt: <i>any, any, the dark wind</i></p><p>In which Rodney is bleakly contemplating his circumstances and receives an unexpected visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2020 [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Not Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>When you’re sure you’ve had enough</i><br/>
<i>Of this life</i><br/>
<i>Well hang on</i><br/>
(R.E.M.)</p><p>Self-doubt whispered through Rodney’s mind like a dark, cold wind.</p><p>His mood matched the weather, which was storming outside the window. He was in the basement of the library attempting to do some research, but how was he supposed to focus on academia when his life had turned into a Neil Gaiman story?</p><p>Rodney was a Conduit between Heaven and Earth. He’d recently returned from an involuntary trip to Hell, where he’d met John’s grandfather. Who happened to be Lucifer himself. It was absurd, but terrifyingly true.</p><p>John was still pulling a few threads on his end, trying to find a way to fix things for Rodney. The plan was to figure out a way to shut down Rodney’s connection to the silver city, thereby removing any threats from either Above or Below.</p><p>Rodney wasn’t sure he wanted to shut down the connection. Wasn’t sure he’d still be himself without it. Was his genius due to some tenuous, unseen thread with a universal repository of knowledge? And if that thread was cut, what would it mean for him?</p><p>He sighed. It was all just circular thinking at the moment. He didn’t have enough information yet to make any kind of a plan or even really formulate a theory. There were too many variables, too many unknowns.</p><p>His life had been so much easier when the weird part was just the crazy good sex with his demon boyfriend.</p><p>“Oh, hi there.”</p><p>Rodney looked up, startled. There wasn’t usually much traffic in his little corner of the basement, but now a woman was leaning against one of the metal bookshelves. The lighting wasn’t great – the basement windows were small and the sky outside it was the color of a fresh, deepening bruise – but even so, Rodney could tell she was beautiful. Long, dark hair full of curls, luminous brown eyes, cheekbones for days.</p><p>Ethereal, some might say.</p><p>The last beautiful woman that had talked to Rodney had turned out to be a succubus. He was understandably cautious about this one.</p><p>“What do you want?” Rodney asked ungraciously.</p><p>“Just to talk.”</p><p>“As you can see, I’m very busy.”</p><p>The woman stepped closer. She was wearing a clingy white dress, and Rodney remembered when he’d found feminine curves appealing. Now he was turned on by horns and hazel eyes that turned black as tar.</p><p>“You don’t look busy to me. You look worried.”</p><p>Rodney was getting a very bad feeling. He started gathering up his books and papers, shoving everything into his backpack.</p><p>“Please don’t go, Meredith,” the woman said. “I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>“Ha! That’s what you say right before you pull my arms off or something, right? Pass.”</p><p>She knew his first name, which was very not good. Angel or demon, she could only be there for one reason, and that was to either smite him and shut down his connection to Heaven or kidnap him for access to the same.</p><p>“Your wormhole theory,” she said.</p><p>That gave Rodney pause. “What about it?”</p><p>“It’s solid. And all yours.” The woman put her hands on the back of the nearest chair, leaning on it. “Well, with a little extra something from yours truly.”</p><p>“Is there a point you might be getting to?” </p><p>The woman grinned. “You didn’t come up with that theory because you’re a Conduit. It wasn’t placed in your head, waiting to be found. Inspiration has more than one source.”</p><p>“Who <i>are</i> you?”</p><p>“You can call me Allie. I’m your Muse.”</p><p>“Nope.” Rodney shook his head and zipped up his backpack. “No. I’ve had angels, demons, succubae, oracles, and the devil himself. I can’t deal with muses on top of all that.”</p><p>Allie held up her hand when Rodney made to walk around her, and he immediately froze. He didn’t want her touching him. The last time an otherworldly being had touched him, he’d ended up in invisible shackles.</p><p>“All I wanted was to let you know you’re not alone. I’m always here to give your theories a little extra push. The ones you come up with yourself.” Allie beamed at him. “You really are a genius, Meredith. Never doubt it.”</p><p>There was a flash of lightning, a roll of thunder, and Allie was gone.</p><p>Rodney peered around the bookshelf, just to be sure, but he was alone again in his corner of the basement.</p><p>
  <i>You’re not alone.</i>
</p><p>He was getting tired of unwanted visitations. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit relieved to know that not all of his mental prowess was due to his unfortunate celestial circumstances.</p><p>Which didn’t change the fact that he needed to look into getting some other-worldly repellent to keep the unwanted visitors away. Especially the beautiful ones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>AN:</b> Title from the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rOiW_xY-kc">Everybody Hurts</a>  by R.E.M.</p><p>I’ve been thinking about this ‘verse, and how stuck I am in it. LOL! I thought maybe if I wrote a little plotless something, I might get inspired to finally figure out the rest of Rodney’s story. Well, that didn’t happen. LOL! Why do I do these things to myself?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>